The Hunted
by belovedbeauty
Summary: It was dangerous to walk at night in Seattle. And with the string of mysterious murders staining the city, she shouldn't have been walking alone.  Rated M for violence. One-shot.


**Copyright: I do not own Twilight. I do however (almost) own a Jack Sparrow, Vampire, or Witches costume.**

* * *

><p>The wind had a bitter chill. Fog rolled through the streets, enveloping the city like a blanket. She tugged her coat closer, glaring up at the dark sky. Thunder roared in the distance, forcing her to pick up her pace. There's was something sinister stirring in the air, and she felt it crawling across her skin.<p>

It was dangerous to walk at night in Seattle. And with the string of mysterious murders staining the city, she knew she needed to get home as quick as possible.

He watched her movements. Eyes black as coal, throat burning with thirst. He kept hidden at all times, watching. She wasn't the drink for the night.

He was after something more threatening.

Just on time, the voice purred inside his head. Forcing him to hold back a growl and slip from the dark. He'd been following this vampire for months. Hoping to eliminate him. He was on the verge of revealing their race. And he wasn't going to wait for the Volturi to step in.

He'd been running from the clan for too long. They thought his gift was peculiar. Especially Aro.

Hearing others thoughts without touch. It was foreign. But he couldn't hear everyone's thoughts.

The girl being hunted was a prime example of that.

_She smells so delicious._

His eyes narrowed, and he stopped to locate the voice. It was strong, close enough to hear clear as day. And with a quick taste, through the eyes of the hunter, he saw her.

She wore an oversized coat and faded jeans. They were tucked into brown boots. Her chestnut locks clung to her face, blowing freely in the wind. She was pale, but underneath her skin he could see the blood rushing through her veins.

Pulling his coat closer, he slipped onto the street. Easing his gate to a quick walk. His eyes searched everywhere until he found her a few feet ahead. She was crouched on the ground, picking up little things and mumbling to herself as they were each tossed carelessly inside her bag.

It was then that the second vampire made his appearance. Bending down like a concerned citizen and asking to help.

Inside his head he saw the various ways the vampire—James, his name was—would kill her and drink her dry.

He full out ran then, and if his heart wasn't frozen inside his chest it would be racing at full speed.

He reached her just as James locked his arm around her neck, licking his lips as he inhaled and leaned down to taste her. He was covering her mouth with his hand to silence her whimper's.

The scream she held inside her chest seemed to stick in her throat.

She tried to fight, using every bit of strength she had to get away. But James held tighter, cutting off her air. Whispering for her to be a good girl. Stroking her cheek with his thumb. Inhaling the column of her neck.

The saviour crouched then, growling at James. Digging into his head for an advantage. But James merely looked over at him, smiling sadistically. Challenging him with his eyes.

And then, ever so quickly, his teeth dug into the flesh of her neck. The shock of the sudden movement startled him, blood lust flooded his senses. And for the first time, he truly smelled the girl.

The beast within him was released as her scent drowned him. He pounced, like a wild cat. Taking James down with one quick move.

The girl was thrown to the ground, head nailing the concrete. Her wound bleeding profusely, body flailing as venom surged through her veins. It took only seconds before she screamed in agony. And the sound cut through his fog. _No!_

James laid a punch straight to his jaw, taking advantage of his distraction. But he could only think of saving the girl, of stopping the transformation.

She gasped, trying to fight the fire running through her veins. Looking for anything to stop the burn. To catch her breath. And then another scream released from her throat, tears seeping from her eyes as she pawed her neck. Trying to stop the agony.

Twisting, the saviour wrapped both of his arms around the vampires neck, trying in vain to ignore the girls screams.

James narrowed his eyes, panic flooding the irises. It only took moments to destroy him. To dissemble his body, flicking a lighter and setting the corpse ablaze.

He scooped the girl into his arms, and so fast, he was running. Through the streets of Seattle. The scenery flashed past him in a blur. The girl whimpering and muffling her screams with the fabric covering his chest.

But even he knew it was to late to save her.

Just as he reached city limits, a black Mercedes pulled up and out flashed another of his kind. Eyes of topaz. Her smile bleak. The girl screamed, clutching at his coat. Brown eyes gazing at his face. Seeing the monster before her. "S-so bea-utiful."

He nearly crumbled then, amazed at the girl's strength. But the other vampire tugged him towards the car. Carefully placing the girl on the backseat. He stumbled, debating his next move. But the female vampire just pushed him inside, quickly climbing into the passenger seat beside an older blonde male.

"Welcome back, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Intriguing, isn't it? This baby was inspired by the song "Ramalama (Bang Bang)" by Roisin Murphy! I do enjoy the mystery it presents. I hope to bring out the horror/thriller writer in me for October, as it's my favorite month. And Halloween my favorite holiday. But please, leave me your thoughts in a review. And I would LOVE to hear what your plans are, or what you plan on being for All Hallows Eve. Much love!


End file.
